1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a stepped trench metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Background
In order to meet the requirements for new generation electronic products and electric power systems, the role played by power devices becomes more and more important. In the applications of green energy industries, such as electric vehicle (EV)/hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), distributed power and smart grids, wind power and photovoltaic (PV) systems, power consumptions and conversion efficiencies of power devices are the keys of conserving energy.
Currently, most applications use Si-based devices such as Si Schottky barrier diode (SBD), Si-MOSFET and Si insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) etc. However, these Si-based devices have relatively high thermal resistivity and thus particular attention has to be paid for heat dissipation. Cooling modules for these devices usually occupy relatively large space in power systems. Such devices also have relatively large turn-on and switching loss.